1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hockey apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new hockey goal arrangement wherein the same is arranged to provide for a hockey goal structure relative to use in the playing of miniature hockey.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniature hockey typically played indoors is arranged to employ various game pucks such as spheres, cylinders, and the like typically formed of various materials such as softened polymerics and the like. Even bottle caps and ping pong balls may be employed as a game puck.
Prior art has heretofore employed various structure to provide for a hockey goal, such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,979,120; 3,840,228; 3,698,715; as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,443.
The present invention attempts to overcome deficiencies in the prior art by providing a goal structure for use in the playing of miniature hockey including a housing with a cushion mounted to a top wall of the housing to accommodate an individual thereon.